Hopeless
by Kairanimee
Summary: Len had always thought that his feelings would never reach Miku. He thought everything was hopeless. he was hopeless. He was naive. But he still loved her. Len loved Miku, but she'll never look at him in a romantic way. Or so he thinks... /ONE SHOT/


Kairanimee:

Hello, minna! So this is another LenKu story and sorry it's a bit rushed coz my exams are coming up but being the unfocused and irresponsible student I am, i decided to write a story!

anyway, i hope that you would all find time to review and tell me what you think of it! i would really appreciate it if you express what you feel about this story and it's ok to criticize! I mean not in the bad way, like flaming, but please do tell me what i should improve on and i shall do so right away! I do want to improve my writing. i really hope that you would review!

Anyway, please enjoy the story! :D

**_Hopeless_**

Well this sucks.

Len thought bitterly as he stared at Miku and Kaito's linked hands when they entered the studio. He had been sitting on the couch awaiting Miku's arrival in order to greet her with the usual annoying comments, in which she would rashly return with fierce comebacks of her own.

But today, the usual routine the two shared would be disrupted, seeing that he couldn't make himself interrupt the couple with his rather rude remarks which he liked to call morning pleasantries to Miku.

He stood up from the couch, took one last look at the couple and walked past them without a single word, which surprised Miku since they usually greet each other, well not exactly the pleasant and cheerful kind of greeting, but it was their way of acknowledging one's presence, nonetheless.

"Is something the matter?" Kaito asked of Miku, concerned. Miku just shook her head a bit hesitantly and smiled at him reassuringly.

"No. Nothing at all. Umm.. could you excuse me for a bit? I'll just go check on something." She said and exited the studio, looking for Len.

The person in question was sitting on a bench in a nearby park not far from the studio. Len craned his neck upward, folding his arms below his head, and leaned back in a comfortable position. He had to get away for a while. The sight earlier was not very pleasing. The object of his affections holding the hand of another man? In a romantic way?

Nope. He'll pass.

He sighed in remorse. It's hopeless. She's already got someone she loves, and she's going to be taken away without even knowing that there was someone else who had admired her and loved her just as much.

He just sat there with his eyes closed, wondering how could he be so naïve?

He knew that Miku would never be able to reciprocate his feelings and he knew that the chances of getting in a relationship with her was very thin.

But he hoped anyway.

He hoped that he could prove himself wrong and that Miku will somehow love him back. Love him for who he is.

Who cares if she's 2 years older than he was? He loved her, as a man. Age doesn't matter.

"I love her." Len whispered almost desperately, the need evident in his voice.

Len wanted Miku more than anything.

"Hey."

Len abruptly scrambled back into proper posture once he heard that very familiar voice. It was the voice which he seriously wanted to hear right now.

"R-Rin…"

His sister smiled genuinely before taking a seat beside him. If there's anything Len really needed right now, it's the soothing words of reassurance his sister used to comfort him at times of his melancholy.

Rin can sometimes be a pain in the neck but she does live up to her role as a caring sister at the most difficult situations. As twins, they understand each other perfectly and can feel each other's emotions almost effectively.

"So… Want to talk about it?" Rin softly inquired, silently urging Len to let everything out.

"Rin… Do you think… I'd have a chance?" Len replied, not finding the need to tell her specifically who he is referring to, since he already assumed that Rin already knows.

"To be honest? Yes. I think you do have a chance." Rin said as a matter of fact.

Len lightly chuckled in irony, "You don't have to tell me what I wanted to hear, Rin. I prefer the truth."

"No, really. I think you do have a chance." Rin repeated with added determination to her tone.

"How so?" Len uttered while leaning against the backrest of the bench with his arms behind his head.

"Well, for one, I believe Miku has no love interest right now. Secondly, I'd think she's quite aware of you." Rin stated while swinging her legs back and forth.

"Then what was that thing with Kaito in the studio? And what do you mean by aware? Is it a bad thing?" Came Len's foreseen questions.

"That, was just a public display of their relationship with each other as best friends, Len. You've always been the jealous type, and with 'aware' I meant that she's been self-conscious around you."

"That doesn't make sense." Len said stubbornly. Self-conscious? Around him?

"It's best if I don't elaborate further. Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you." Rin stood up to take her leave.

"Wait! I don't understand! What do you mean self-conscious? Is she scared of me or something? And-and, you're sure that Miku and Kaito are just friends?" Len exclaimed in haste. He couldn't afford to be left in the dark right now. He's already depressed as it is.

"That, I am sure of. But the 'self-conscious' thing? That's for you to find out. So quit moping and figure it out yourself. Alright?" Rin waved goodbye and made her way back to the studio.

Len only felt even more emptier after his short conversation with his sister. In fact, she made it even worse. Now he's got more questions bombarding in his head.

Len decided to go on home instead and take a long, long nap to relieve him of his stress and if possible help him forget about everything even if it's just for a short while.

This love he felt for Miku is almost like an obsession now. He's going crazy.

As Len stood up from the bench and stretched his cramping muscles from too much sitting, he heard a shrill voice shouting his name. It was another very familiar voice and this time it's much more musical to his ears than that of his sister's.

"Len!" Miku bounded for him and stopped in her tracks when she finally reached him.

Len just stood his ground and stared at Miku apathetically, trying to rid his face of any emotion.

"Miku, is there anything I could do for you?" Len politely asked

"Why'd you suddenly leave the studio?" She asked almost as immediately.

"I.. needed some fresh air." Len reasoned while shifting his vision elsewhere. Anywhere but Miku. Long eye contact with her alone was enough to give Len a heart attack

"Is that so?" Miku wondered out loud, while still still looking at Len.

Len could feel himself melt under her stare.

"Y-Yes. Well, I'm going home." Len said and turned to leave when Miku grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Len was almost paralyzed with her touch.

"M-M-Miku?!" Len shakily asked.

"Stay." Miku firmly stated, her bangs obscuring her face from view.

"E-Eh?"

"Stay with me."

And as Len finally had a closer look at Miku's face, he was surprised to see her blushing and embarrassed.

That won him over and he blushed as well, almost redder than Miku.

Wait. Could it be? Was this the self-conscious thing Rin said earlier? No way. For real?

"I-I mean-! I-I still have something to tell y-you, s-so you have to stay! It's very important! It doesn't mean that I made you stay because I wanted you to, g-got it?" Miku stuttered frustratingly while looking away, her face a complete array of crimson shades.

Len couldn't help but chuckle amusingly and admire how cute she looked this way. He suddenly felt a strange ray of hope. Maybe he does have a chance after all.

"Well, what is it?" Len almost playfully asked, a grin stretched across his face.

"I-I … " Miku stuttered uselessly once again while still averting his gaze from him.

Well, it's now or never.

"Miku…" Len grabbed hold of both Miku's hands, which caused her to blush ten times more the shade she wore on her cheeks.

"I love you."

And he finally said it. Just now he felt so dejected and unsure of himself, but he finally said those three word he's always wanted to say to her. Come what may, but there's no turning back.

He'll just have to accept whatever she has in store.

Miku finally met her gaze with his, and both of them were madly blushing.

Judging from the way Miku acted earlier, I'd say you already know the answer?

"…. I do too."

Len stood still, adrenaline rushing through his veins. His face broke into a wide smile and he hugged Miku enthusiastically and swung her around with joy.

Miku could only laugh in surprise and hugged Len back with the same enthusiasm.

Once Len had set Miku down, he smiled lovingly at her. Miku hugged him again and buried her face in his chest. Len wrapped his arms around Miku contentedly, barely believing that fact that the girl of his dreams is actually in his arms right now, and had declared the same love for him.

"Idiot! What took you so long!" Miku muttered against Len's body as she hugged him even more tightly.

"I was scared. That you'd reject me." Len shakily replied as he pressed his forehead against Miku's hair

At that, Miku abruptly raised her head to meet his eyes. She was surprised to see tears falling from Len's cerulean orbs.

"Len… I… I had no idea." Miku weakly uttered, and hugged Len again. "You did a poor job of showing that you loved me!" Miku exclaimed. "You're always so mean to me!"

"Well, That's because I like teasing you." Len chuckled, which earned him a punch from Miku.

"Idiot! You dense Idiot!"

"Other than that. Aren't you disgusted?"

"Of what?"

"Well considering that I'm younger than you and all." The sadness in Len's voice was prominent and that made Miku's heart sink with pain from hearing it.

"No.. No.. that's the last thing on my mind right now, Len." Miku whispered, caressing his cheek with her right hand. " I don't care.. I love you.."

And with that, Len and Miku shared their first kiss.

"You know… I have to admit I got a bit pissed after seeing you and Kaito earlier this morning." Len whispered huskily after their kiss broke apart.

"You were jealous?" Miku muttered through her smile.

"Yes. I was jealous."

"I'm glad."

"What?" Len asked almost appalled.

"That means that you really do love me." Miku smiled and pecked him on the lips again.

Len smiled in return. "I do. I love you. More than anything else in the world."

"I love you too. And don't worry. Kaito's just like a big brother to me."

"So Rin was right after all. I'll have to thank her for everything later." Len muttered lowly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Should we get going now? It's getting a bit late." Len offered while detaching himself from Miku while in the process.

"Yeah sure, okay." Miku replied and hooked her arm with Len's, keeping herself close to him.

Len was brimming with happiness, with the love of his life clinging onto him.

Who would have thought that just this morning, he had almost given up on her and the next thing he knew she was already his. She had declared her love for him and had reciprocated his feelings.

Len couldn't ask for anything else.

Meanwhile, from afar, was his sister Rin, who watched everything unfold from the beginning to the end from when Miku arrived right after she left.

"Well, brother. I hope that you'd finally learn to handle your problems without me by yourself next time." Rin smiled at the scene before her, her brother smiling happily with the girl he loved.

And she turned away and left for home. Hopefully she'd be there before Len comes home from his long awaited date.

"By the way. Now that we know what we feel for each other." Miku started with a faint flush on her cheeks, "does this mean that you won't be mean to be anymore?"

"Hmm. Let me think about it." Len pretended to be thinking while holding back a sneer. "No."

"Ehhh? But aren't we lovers now?" Miku stated bluntly, which caused Len to form a faint blush of his own.

"But I like teasing you!"

"I don't like getting teased!"

And Len pinched her nose, "sometimes I wonder who's the oldest one in here?"

Miku wrinkled her nose and huffed in annoyance. "Che!"

Then Len planted a kiss on her nose then on brushed his lips against hers for a longer while.

"I was just kidding. I'd never do anything that you'd find displeasing." Len whispered as he made eye contact with her.

Miku blushed deeper and tried to hide her face by hugging his arm tighter and burying her face in it away from his view. Len just laughed amusingly and kissed her forehead this time. He wanted to shower her with kisses. He couldn't help it.

It's just too good to be true.

~END

Kairanimee: Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Please do review! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
